


Morphine

by ephemerality



Category: Servamp
Genre: GET IT, IT IS A THING, M/M, Wow, bc Mahiru and Kuro, i'm calling them MaKuro, is this fluff is this angst who knows, only two eps in and i've already got the hardcore feels for these two, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't think they can get any closer at this point, but he's open to the possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morphine

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo guess who just watched the first two (and currently only) episodes of Servamp. and got hooked. Way to go, Me. because you totally don't other things to be writing, like orangebat pirates and damntaliam candy shops. i haven't read any of the Servamp manga, so if this is way ooc i'm so sorry

The more time he spends with Mahiru, the more he fears for his life, his sanity.

He has always been, more or less, alone. He never spent time around people; there was never a reason for him to. Instead he would laze around and wait for the inevitable end. Sometimes he would even wish for it to come sooner.

Never before had he wished it away. And that terrifies him more than anything.

Mornings bring a different sort of Mahiru than he's used to. Soft and agreeable, cuddly and warm, spouting nonsensical sweet nothings with such genuine affection that he wants to curl up and die. But at the same time, he wants to spend eternity here, wrapped around Mahiru, feeling long, gentle fingers in his hair, against his spine, repeated confessions against the shell of his ear. He's not a sap - he _isn't_ \- but he thinks he might do anything to protect this boy, these moments when early morning sunlight creeps past their curtains and into their bed, and Mahiru shields him from it, warm hands running across his thigh, tugging him closer. He doesn't think they can get any closer at this point, but he's open to the possibility.

"K _u_ r _o_ ," a teasing voice murmurs. "We should get up soon."

As much as he loves that voice, is convinced it's his favorite sound on the entire auditory spectrum, he doesn't like those words at all. And that tone is a little _too_ teasing for his liking. He turns his head to press his lips against Mahiru's collarbone, just barely skimming his teeth against it, earning a quiet gasp.

" _Kuro_." The voice is less teasing now, more breathy. He hums, in both acknowledgement and satisfaction. "School, Kuro, we have - _ah_ \- school, stop that or we'll be late."

He never really saw the point of Mahiru going to school anymore. Mahiru had said it was to learn, so he could take care of himself. He didn't really get that either. Mahiru was _his_ , his Eve, and he could take care of his master just fine. It wasn't like he was going anywhere. And until last night, he'd thought Mahiru had known that. That assumption nearly cost him everything, and he realized that Mahiru didn't quite understand how deep in love he was, didn't quite believe he was here to stay.

And fuck, that _hurt_.

He knew it had more to do with Mahiru's past than their relationship, or how much Mahiru trusted him, he knew that, he _did_. But that didn't make it hurt any less. The worst part was that it wasn't either of their faults, and there really wasn't anything he could do about it, no grand gesture he could make to prove how committed he was. Hell, he was already bound to Mahiru, what else was he supposed to do?

He has long since discovered that Mahiru is a drug, his own personal addiction, and that touching him was like shooting up with morphine. He forgot everything else when Mahiru laid hands on him, even something as simple as a brush of their hands was enough. When they part, he has to stop himself from reaching for Mahiru again, like withdrawal, getting worse the farther apart they are. He knows it isn't healthy to be so attached, so dependent on someone, but he can't bring himself to care. He likes to think he has a similar effect on Mahiru. And usually that's enough.

But there are times like now, when it's just _not_ , and he needs to _know_ , needs to hear it from Mahiru's lips, needs to feel Mahiru under his hands, needs to believe that he's not the only one this much in love. So he reaches up and kisses Mahiru, hard, maybe a little harder than he ought to, but Mahiru matches him, kiss for kiss, bite for bite, like always. He shifts, placing his forearms on either side of Mahiru's head, lying on top of him, brushing a thumb against his cheek. Mahiru presses slow circles into his hipbones, digging his fingers in like an anchor, like a leash. Like Mahiru knows what he's thinking, can taste his desire, his desperation to be loved, to be _needed_ , and he can feel the words in their kiss, the _I love you_ s and the _I need you_ s and the _you're mine_ s, and he stores them in the back of his mind, to survive off of until next time.

It scares him, how well they understand each other, how well they fit. Mahiru flips them over, grabbing his thighs and hiking them up around his waist, leaning down to kiss him. Mahiru surrounds him, warms him from the inside out, and even though they've done this so, so many times, this one is different somehow. Mahiru moves a lock of hair out of his face, tucks it behind his ear, fingertips lingering on his skin. He doesn't think he's ever been so afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com) please come say hi


End file.
